


Rich Goranski: Ultimate Wingman

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT, male!reader, male!reader x be more chill, reader x be more chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: Rich finds out that his best bro has a crush and makes it his mission to get him a date.





	Rich Goranski: Ultimate Wingman

It was just another morning and Rich had just asked Jake what’d gone on the previous weekend with Madeline. He was in the process of responding when his gaze caught on one of his classmates stopping to talk to a guy in a striped shirt and one in a red hoodie and he found himself trailing off.

Rich raised an eyebrow, “Jake?” he prompted. “Dude, snap out of it,” he snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s face, jerking him out of his stupor.

“Huh?” Jake shook his head, “Oh, uh, I shouldn’t say. But it’s a good thing I rock at pool,” he grinned, hoping his response would be enough to distract his shorter friend from his out of character actions.

Rich looked at him blankly for a moment, “What the hell was that about?”

Jake turned away, fixing his gaze on the lock of his locker, spinning the combination into it distractedly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me, Dillinger,” Rich grinned, “I’m your best friend; I know when you’ve got a secret to hide.”

Jake sighed, switching out his textbooks for the ones he’d need for his first couple of classes, “You’ve got a free period third, right?” Rich nodded and Jake continued, running a hand through his hair, “Okay. Meet me in the theater third and I’ll tell you what’s going on.” He closed his locker, turning away as the bell rang and making his way toward his first-period Biology class.

* * *

 

Jake shot a surreptitious glance around, making sure that the other members of the technical theater class were busy so they wouldn’t overhear his and Rich’s conversation. He was standing in the middle of the stage while one of the other students adjusted the positioning of the spotlights for the upcoming show. “You’ve got to promise that you’re not going to tell anyone,” Jake demanded.

Rich nodded distractedly, watching intently as a few of the other students carried a large set piece onto the stage. “Sure thing, man; you’re secret’s safe with me.”

Jake’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure out how to put his thoughts into words, “Say there’s this person you pass in the hall every day; you’ve know them since Seventh grade. You’re used to thinking about them in a certain way from the persona that they display.” He took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say could drive a huge wedge into he and Rich’s friendship, “And then something changes, and he changes from a someone that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into.”

Rich turned to face Jake completely, eyebrows raised as he processed his friend’s phrasing. “Jakey-D?”

Jake looked away guiltily, “I know I never said anything about liking guys or anything but-”

“You bitch!” Rich exclaimed, sitting upright to glare at Jake, “You have a crush on somebody and you didn’t  _ tell _ me!”

Jake blinked, “ _ That’s  _ what you’re concerned about?”

“Of course that’s what I’m concerned about! Dude, I’m your wingman, remember?” Rich pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve got to tell me who it is!”

“Do I have to?” Jake asked nervously. He moved to run his hand through his hair but paused when his eyes caught on the object of his affections. He smiled lightly as the (h/c) walked across the stage, helping Michael and Dustin carry another large set piece. Jake’s breath caught in his throat as he turned around after setting down the wooden structure, locking eyes with Jake. (M/N)’s lips quirked up in a grin and he waved at the two of them before following Michael and Dustin back to find more set pieces.

“No, not really,” Rich chuckled, “The starstruck look on your face says enough. Why haven’t you just gone and talked to him?”

Jake shrugged, lowering his gaze, “I never knew him that well, so I guess I’m just nervous to just go up to him and start talking. Like, I had him pegged as kind of a nerd so I didn’t pay much attention to him, and then he joined one of the clubs that I’m in and I got to see more of his personality and now I kind of just can’t  _ not _ notice him?”

Rich rolled his eyes, “Dude, you’re basically the king of the school; he’d be crazy to say no if you asked him out.”

“I don’t even know if he likes guys, let alone me!” Jake protested.

Rich’s gaze darted over to the door where the Jake’s newly-revealed crush had just reentered with another chunk of the soon-to-be set. “No better time to find out, right?” he grinned as he slipped away from his friend and towards the male, ignoring Jake’s protests.

* * *

 

“Need a hand?” Rich smiled, taking an edge of the platform and helping him lift it onto the pile of other flats.

(M/N) shot him a thankful grin, dusting his hands off as he looked down at the pile of timber, “This should be enough for now,” he muttered to himself. His brows furrowed as he looked back up, realizing who Rich really was. “No offense, but what’re you doing here? I mean, you’re not in this class or anything…”

Rich shrugged, shooting a glance over his shoulder at Jake, who was studiously pretending he wasn’t paying attention to their conversation, “I had a free period and my friend needed me.” He grinned awkwardly, “I know this is kinda awkward of me to ask since we don’t really talk, but are you single?”

(M/N) blinked, brows furrowing as he processed Rich’s question, “Yeah?” He cleared his throat, glancing away awkwardly, “I mean, if this is you asking me out or something, I’m flattered but I’d have to decline.”

Rich snorted, “No worries, dude; I wasn’t asking for me. See, there’s this guy that I’m friends with-”

“What were we talking about?” Jake asked loudly as he swung an arm over Rich’s shoulder, effectively interrupting him.

“Just the fact that you have a crus-” Jake elbowed Rich in the ribs, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

(M/N) chuckled, breaking the two of them out of their bickering, “Let me guess, Jake was the friend you were talking about, wasn’t he?”

Rich nodded, “Yep. I’m not sure how long it’s been going on for but he really likes you.”

Jake could feel himself flushing bright red and he lowered his gaze, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground so he didn’t have to see his crush’s reaction. “Look, I didn’t want to make things weird or anything. We can just go on not talking and pretending this never happened, and I’ll get over it eventually or-”

“I’ll give you a chance,” (M/N) interrupted.

“Excuse me?” Jake’s eyebrows raised and he looked up at the (h/c) in confusion.

(M/N) shrugged, “I said I’ll give you a chance.” He grinned, running a hand through his hair as he spoke, “There’s no reason why I shouldn’t; I mean, it’s not like you’ve ever been rude to me or anything, and no one can deny that you’re attractive.”

He hadn’t thought it was possible but Jake knew that his blush was darkening, the pale red tone making his face feel warm. He opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn’t seem to find the words to express what he was thinking. Rich beamed next to him, nearly bouncing in place in excitement, “Are you free this Saturday?” Rich asked.

(M/N) shook his head, “I’ve got to help finish the rough build of the set that day, but maybe a movie Friday night?”

Rich nodded quickly, “He’s free then! Can he have your number so you two can get your date figured out once the shock wears off?”

“Yeah, of course,” (M/N) replied, pulling out a crumpled receipt out of his pocket and scribbling down his phone number. He handed it to Rich as the bell rang and he shot Jake a grin, leaning in and pressing a light kiss to his cheek before making his way out of the auditorium.

Another moment passed before Jake was able to speak, “What just happened?” he asked softly, bringing a hand up to brush lightly against his cheek where he’d been kissed.

Rich grinned smugly, brandishing the slip of paper proudly, “I, being your best friend and the world’s best wingman, just got you a date with the dude of your dreams.”

Jake laughed disbelievingly, dragging his friend closer to ruffle his hair fondly, “You’re the best, Rich.”

Rich hummed quietly, reaching up to rearrange the red streak in his hair and leading Jake towards their next class, “I know I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr under the same title


End file.
